A Different Story
by luridreams
Summary: Garrett had always been plagued with the emotional trauma over Erin's death. With The City falling to ruins and the people beyond saving, it was at this point where moving to Dunwall seemed like a better choice. But who knew the Master Thief would find himself with a predicament against the infamous Knife of Dunwall and leader of the Whalers- Daud. (Slight Romance Maybe?)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! I decided to work on something new.

Maybe will make it something like Garrett x Daud or something.

I know Dishonoured. But I'm only 20% familiar with Thief; The Dark Project.

Please don't yell at me if I get anything wrong.

'w'

Disclaimer disclaiming things because I don't own anything but my writing.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

After the death of Erin, the Master Thief honestly did not know what to do with his life. The streets of pickpoketing and the rooftops were his home, but knowing that one of his most beloved student - _family_ even - had **died** was enough to send the man into utter contemplating silence. Nothing had been able to bring him to his senses anymore, he was beginning to get clumsy with his handiwork, was getting caught far too often and had begun getting more injuries every time he returned back to see Basso. And more often than not, getting a severe scolding from his friend.

It was a wonder how long this mayhem of depression would last over the man. However the people around Garrett has started loosing all hope of him ever recovering after _her_ death. Garrett knew he was the reason for it all, the damnned Primal that sat in his eye only mocked the man for his foolishness of not restraining the girl further. For not acting quicker. For not managing to save her screaming body as she plummeted into her death, the Primal dying along with her and leaving the city into ruins. The city was getting hungrier, crazier, the Baron doing nothing to save the sanity of the people. There was nothing left in the place to steal, no more to kill, it was as if each day; death beaconed many men into it's arms with a whisper across the shoulder.

For once, Garrett had thought it would have been a good idea. To just die, fade away. He lived a _fairly good_ life after all.

"Garrett, as much as I know her death as caused you far too much grief than you should bear with… I don't know, I would have thought you'd get over it quickly considering the person you are and all."

"…"

"It's painful watching you rot away you know? I actually miss the Garrett that refused to use the door."

"…"

"Well, just let me know if you need anything alright? And I've got some simpler missions this time, might not get you the gold you've always got but it should be enough to sustain living in these dumps."

"Thanks."

"Oh and uh, there's actually something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"…?" This time, it was Garrett's turn to look up from his slouched position, over the cup of water that reflected his intensified depressed features even further.

"It's about this new place. Called Dunwall in Gristol, supposedly beautiful city until the death of their late Empress… _Jessamine Kaldwin_ if I'm right. Place is crawling with vicious rats and whatnot but I heard you'd get decent loot with the amount of nobles the place has. It's away from here, and I'm guessing- you know; at least give yourself a _break_ from the uh… _bad memories_." The chubby man glanced over to his friend who only eyed him with his ever judgemental features. He sighed, that was probably the reaction he was expecting.

"Look, look; I know how I say that this city is practically **what defines you** and stuff but at this rate it's defining **nothing** of you. In fact, you look like shit everyday of your life now. I don't like seeing that kind of Garrett. Get back into action, explore the streets, enjoy collecting your loot. That's what you've always loved right?"

"And just throw away everything here?"

"Yeah! If that's what it takes."

"…"

"Come on Garrett, I'm going there to. There's nothing left in this city for me."

"I'll… think about it."

"Good."

With that, the conversation was ended.

* * *

Basso hadn't heard from Garrett onwards after a few days; it was almost expected. But he guessed the other was pondering his thoughts in the his ever favourite clock tower. However he knew an answer would come easy and quick, Garrett was just that kind of person. Thankfully enough, he hoped that the Master Thief would pick the more sensible option. If both of them moved, they could continue their streak on thieving among the ruins of the pained city. There should be decent jobs there too despite the condition of their 'Rat Plague'; it wouldn't... _well shouldn't at least_, be as bad as the Gloom.

"I'll go."

It wasn't before long that the answer had come, much to his relief. The other was dressed in his usual black attire and a small suitcase hung by his side- probably all the valuables he had collected during his time in The City. Ah well, at least he travelled light enough for the both of them. The ship would arrive in the night, and by evening they should arrive into the docks and be able to set up a small life there with a connection he had stationed in the area. But for now, at least seeing some sort of life from the other made him the least relieved. Garrett was after all, somewhat of a cherished friend _embarrassingly_ enough to admit it.

"And for once my friend, you pick the right decision."

* * *

The evening was cold when they arrived, Garrett complaining all the way through how much he hated being the boat and _especially_ the long hours kept the man impatient. The restricting space not helping the thief in anyway. Once arriving on the land, Garrett was the first to leave the boat and be happy enough to stamp on the ground that was nicely secured. Both peered overhead to where they had been transported to. _The City of Dunwall_, high walls loomed over them and just albeit closer was a; bridge? It seemed. A high arc that sparked with electricity. It didn't take a fool to realise it would be a threat.

"Where's your contact?"

"Ah, he said he would wait for us on the inside."

"We have to pass that thing?"

"He has some connections that are going to allow us through."

"…"

Somehow, Garrett seemed a little doubtful that those men in such strange clothes would even allow Garrett to pass with the type of clothing he wore.

"Uh, Garrett?"

"…?"

"Maybe it would be best if you climbed."

"Right."

It took only 5 seconds for Garrett to find more climbing space. He handed his goods to his friend who he knew would protect them with his life as the male begun his way to scale the wall that seemed nearly impossible to climb. Reaching for stones and grappling onto them with ease, using the hook as support. Looking down into the waters, Garrett gave a few unease stares as he watched the fish which also seemed _equally mutated_ swim about in the murky waters. There seemed to be another thing he didn't want to deal with. Getting over the irrational fear, he continued his climbing and took a few pauses to hear the men walk past overhead. In the amount of darkness, he would be concealed with his clothes. Bonus point for the fact that the black around his eyes hadn't faded with the nauseating trip earlier.

Reaching onto a final plank, he hoisted himself above and immediately crouched down as two men walked past. If Basso was right, then he would be waiting for Garrett by the street by now. Should be enough time for him to _grab a couple of things that might catch his eye_ the thief supposed and mused to himself. Immediately starting his journey, the man weaved past the unknowing guards that were hauling… bodies? Off into the river. He shivered in disgust at the thought, being one of the dead was not his plan upon arriving. It was to start anew, to begin a better life than the one that was filled with too much pain for the thief to bear with. Rounding another crate, he peaked around a couple of corners before deciding the coast was clear for movement.

But it didn't take long before something else caught the man's short attention, gleaming that seated and was tucked nicely on supposedly another's soldiers belt was a nice little sachet that Garrett could only imagine the goodies that it held. There were two that seemed faced away from where he was and if he played his cards right and took care into his work; he knew he wouldn't be found out. Checking from side to side, he approached the duo with caution one wrong action and that could send him into an unneeded battle. He just wanted to steal,_ that was all_.

"Do you think Master Daud regrets his actions?"

"Who are we to say? He is his own man."

"I think some of the others have begun to loose faith in him."

"Well, if he does then us Whalers wild definitely be in trouble without a good leader."

Listening to only snippets of the conversation, Garrett observed the belt from afar. Attempting to decode it's functions and find the best route to unlatch it without causing any issues or problems. Deciding upon a best way, he scanned the area and then planned his escape; if he got caught or not and a second back-up. Slightly pleased with the way his thinking was today, he begun. Approaching the man with caution and reaching out, quickly working on the pouch and retracting as fast as he grabbed.

"Well, I suppose it's time we returned."

"Agreed, before he gets angry."

Alarmed by their sudden movements, Garrett retracted back with the pouch and in astonishment he watched as both got up and… **vanished**. Almost like something out of black magic and sorcery, sure the Primal was definitely something not to be dealt with; but that? What was that? There were too many factors clouded his mind at this point, and only confusion strung across his face at the strange occurrence. Both had practically just stood up, only to vanish. He sighed, he needed to do his research, once settling down and getting used to the area; he would need to get information and details.

Glancing back down at the pouch in his hand, he wrung it to only find a couple of useless bullet shells and some coin. He growled to himself angrily,_ that was a waste of time_.

* * *

True to his word, Basso stood beneath the shadows of the high cemented buildings. Garrett only watched in mild intimacy, even the buildings back in the city weren't as tall as these- they reeked of more death and destruction than anything else. Then again, Garrett did suppose it was for better change in mood. It would be like a child's game to the grown man, visiting and making a mental note to all the best possible routes for him to explore and wander in. To have his own little fun as he took away the precious items away from unsuspecting people. It would be like his younger days of thieving.

"Garrett! Over here! Meet Tim, a friend of mine that happens to live around the area. He's gonna help us to settle in and give us the info about the place."

"H-Hello.. Mister Garrett..."

"Pleasure."

"Now that's all over. Let's make way for some hay."

However Garrett only paused to look at the other.

"What is it Garrett?"

"Is there a clock tower here?"

"A-Ah! Y-yes there is one. In the E-estate district here in D-Dunwall."

"Garrett, look. I know how much your eager to settle in a nice clock tower and make a home. To be fair, we'll have to get used to this city first before we make a move. You probably look like a threat to half the people in this area and the last thing I want would be to see you caught and locked up in a cage. Now, we don't want that right? Right? Okay then, right Timmy- let's get going!"

"S-sure..."

Garrett sighed to himself, it was true- maybe he needed a week before he memorised every inch of the city. It was best if he knew the streets inside and out if he wanted to make a quick getaway too, maybe sleeping in a normal bed for once would be a good change. Then again, which part of him was _normal_? The Master Thief watched the movement of the other as he weaved silently, and quickly, through the streets. Noting that the other only used the areas with the dark and seemed to avoid a good part of the light which only made him slightly happier that evening. Garrett hated light, he always found it too bright, unnecessarily bright, the darkness was like his mother that chided him to play with her. Far welcoming than the blaze of the heat.

It didn't take a few streets long before they reached the area.

"Here w-we are... I hope you d-don't mind it..."

"Anything's fine Tim! Thanks again friend. Here, as payment."

A small bag was handed to the smaller person as he nodded in happiness, it seemed like it had been awhile since he saw so much gold too.

"I'll s-show you around t-tomorrow. B-but here's a map j-just in c-case..."

At the words, two identical maps were handed over to the two men. And Basso already knew what Garrett was thinking at this point. He thanked his friend and only turned to face Garrett with a face that said '_no, we stay indoors for now_' which could only be challenged by his rebelliousness. '_I thought getting to know the city was first_' There was probably no point in arguing with the other at this point, considering the type of character he had. Basso sighed and plucked the key into the door, opening and finding a musky stench somewhat familiar to home and a couple of what Tim had explained earlier to be- _Whale Oil_. Practically what this whole city ran on in terms of their electricity.

Basso watched Garrett bring his own bag indoors before turning another direction. This time earning another sigh from Basso for the evening, the man swore at the rate their relationship was going- he was going to earn a couple of good white hairs to accompany his head by the end of the month.

"Just don't get caught alright. And don't fall off those roofs."

"Alright."

And just like that, the Master Thief disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**OMAKE:**

The Whaler felt around his hip for his usual pouch but felt nothing. It was empty, and he swore he had it on him as they were out patrolling. How did he loose it? He wouldn't have guessed pickoketing; most of the people here were horrible thieves and couldn't steal before having their presence felt at least 5 meters away. So how-?

"I think you dropped it."

"I had it tightened around the belt."

"Well, you think someone with the mark took it?"

"For them to be stealing from a Whaler? I hardly doubt so."

"Well it's strange but oh well. You just lost a couple of bullet rounds and coins right?"

"I suppose so..."

* * *

**END**

* * *

I hoped you liked that!

Please review!

Reviews would be great.

/sobs/


	2. Chapter 2

It's been awhile everyone!

Recently I've been caught up with exams to the point where writing becomes mayhem to me.  
AHHUFEJSBFKSJF-  
I've also been sucked into the whole Soul Eater episodes and may want to write something about them or something.  
I don't know.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this new chapter! I really love working with Garrett and the whole Daud thing soooooooo-

'w'

Disclaimer disclaiming things because I don't own anything but my writing.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

A shiver ran up his spine against the cool chilly winds that brushed past the thief, playing with his cloak and causing him to inhale a breath of fresh sea air that had a mixture of mechanics._ How strangely familiar._ However, it wasn't all that pleasant to the Master Thief. While The City definitely had a source of water and their share of canals, they weren't his thing. _Never were in fact._ Garrett hardly ever found the need to jump into waters or swim for that matter, in fact he hated the damned liquid. Drinking it was one thing, swimming and being in it was another. And here he was, in an area infested with liquid and sea.

He lowered himself in the shine of the moonlight, allowing his right eye to glow faintly in the darkness. Garrett scanned the area and only could have guessed that not many sensible people would find themselves on rooftops, he carefully examined the map that had been handed to him. The lines drawn with neat precision and the details of areas had already been given to him, patrols, guards and even what was marked in red 'Tallboys' were just the things to arose his child-like curiosity. Garrett looked up once more from where he was, identifying the street from the marker than pointed where he and Basso were staying. He wasn't very far, maybe just a few metres away but it wasn't as if he couldn't walk or anything.

He slid the piece of paper behind him, while staring blankly at his own weapons for a mild few seconds. This area ran on whale oil and was practically the most industrialised compared to The City. His weapons were made to be used there, **not here**, not where electricity was a thing and where any moment he could find himself vaporised by these 'Wall's of Light'. There were far too many unknown factors for him, and yet Garrett seemed to take slight joy out of the idea. He could have his weapons upgraded and changed in the future, maybe master some other forms to accustom himself to Dunwall.

He began his journey once more, swooping and performing jumps across the rooftops, on the occasion he spotted the guard patrolling beneath him; some few wanderer who seemed bold enough to flee from the streets in the night of the dark. The lights from the buildings indicating those who had yet to sleep. It was an eventful city in his eyes, while it gave off the same nauseating feeling of depression and distress- it didn't seem too bad. In fact, the feeling just seemed to be what defined the streets and alleyways of Dunwall. For a brief second, Garrett had actually felt comfortable in the presence.

Garrett took a few more leaps before pulling the map out once more, thankfully he hadn't wandered out of the boundaries of the map. He blinked his eye that beamed form the Primal, scanning around the area for any case of threats or dangers. The next idea finally setting in once he knew he was safe.

Maybe it was time for a good steal.

He stood up from where he was, noticing the buildings around him had definitely changed from the previous run down ruins, they were more lights, the buildings seemed sturdier and much more lively. The changed had happened almost in an instant, seemingly to identify the rich and the poor. It disgusted him to an extent, if a city was going to be run down; he expected the whole city to be the same. There wasn't supposed to be a gap, _'Well,'_ Garrett sighed to himself _'At least I found out the things I disliked'_. The streets were quiet below him, the guards that lurked in the dark that wandered and the mechanical sounds of men on stilts that caught his attention. He cocked his head in slight confusion, so these were the 'Tallboys' marked on the map. From Tim, these were expected to be the most dangerous- and frankly Garrett had no intention to cross their path anyways. _Those fire bullets seemed intimidating_.

The male hopped off a few buildings and landing nicely on the ground with a small 'thump' that hardly affected the loud bustling music and party that was going on in his target house. A mansion to be specific. A quite large one too, maybe slightly bigger than the Baron's. Maybe smaller, who knew? He would have to watch where the most amount of people were and weren't. Then again, he guessed that not many would be allowed into the upstairs rooms. So that didn't bother him either. In the first place, who would hold a party upstairs in their own living quarters? A simple enough deduction. Question was, how was he going to get up there? He could always climb the roof again but the gaps between them seemed a little too far for a jump. _The least_, Garrett suspected was at least to scale the damn building without getting caught.

Anther sigh, maybe he was growing to old for this after all.

He rounded a corner to a dark alleyway and lit his eye; it shined as he identified a suitable climbing spot he used the hook to hoist himself up as he nimble fingers took grasp of the wall that seemed cool and comforting under his touch. Carefully, he avoided both eyes, light as well as windows. Thankfully at least, there were a few different loose bricks for him to grapple onto as he scaled. Checking from top to bottom, he guessed the building had at least two floors that were spread out across the land. He took another hoist found a lit window, he carefully watched through the closed blinds for any movement; and once he knew he was alone he pried the latch open with little effort. Despite these things having specialised locks, it didn't look like the hosts were too worried about them.

Jumping in and immediately searching for a hiding spot, Garrett made a few of his goals clear in his mind. Search the area for patrolling guards or people, render them unconscious if needed and steal as much loot and gold as possible for survival. Maybe something precious would await him in this area.

Satisfied, he begun his work.

Garret worked out at least six guards on the floor and a few power chords he could trip on his way out if needed, he picked up some gold and silver valuables and nicked a few paintings that were probably worth a damn in this new city. Not once had be been caught in his act and all it took were some proper hiding tricks and secrets in the dark.

"Let's hope the Mistress has some sense in locking _that_ away tonight."

"No wonder she was six guards up here. Who would want_ it_ stolen after all?"

Now his curiosity was piqued, it seemed there was something besides gold to steal here. Still being in the little shadow he had, Garrett listened intently to their words.

"Are the other men patrolling the rooms?"

"Yes, checking in and out."

"Good, no one leaves their patrolling site until the guest's leave."

"Of course sir."

Rooms? Probably bedrooms by the sound of it. A lovely valuable locked away by a lady. Probably a ring, necklace, bangle or brooch. Women seemed to adore those items. A diamond maybe? Oh the curiosity was indeed killing the cat. He needed to find out what this item was, _and make it his_. _In his hand_. _Into his collection_. Yes, that seemed like a **lovely** idea indeed.

He scattered once more past the rooms to find where he had originally found the bedrooms. Towards his north as he made his way easily enough past the guards, if they wanted to invest in security- they probably needed to do a better job. Then again, it _was_ Dunwall's first time being exposed to the Master Thief. Maybe it would take time before the city got used to him and his tactics, maybe make it seem a little more challenging for the male. But for now at least, he could breeze through without the fear of ever getting caught. It was his first time too. Like a child exploring a Witch's cave and grabbing anything that he fancied. And the goal? Not to be caught by the Witch of course, or any of her familiars for that matter.

Entering a room that gave the aura of the master bedroom, Garrett scanned his surroundings. The door was open for the guards to look in and there was a balcony that led off to somewhere else. He could use that area for escape. But first, the location of the item. Deciding he needed to work fast to escape alive, he searched for the one thing which held all secrets- a Diary. And luckily, this time it was placed in plain daylight to be broken into with simple lock picking. He held the delicate paged gently as he flipped through, reading through each page and scanning over the words while his brain searched for the ones that were necessary to find the items location. _Ah. Found it._

_Month of Winds, XXXX_

_I have kept it in a safer place. This time, no one should find it._

_After all, who dares walk upon a lady's living quarters? _

_It shall reside in the nearest place to me as I rest, no one should get it._

_I daresay it shall be uncomfortable, but father has entrusted me to it._

_The lock shall follow the days of the year. _

Garrett smiled under his scarf, riddles were his thing. He actually enjoyed working on such things than having the answer laid out to him. 'Nearest place', 'rest' and 'uncomfortable'; the answer was almost as plain as daylight. _The pillow_. Turning his head to where the bed was, he plucked out the biggest of all the cushions and was happy enough to find something sitting inside. Taking out a small knife, he gently cut the fabric open to reveal **a book**. Another curious look stemmed from the thief. A book was being this well protected? A little something that made him depressed (since he had been hoping for an item that maybe sparkled or glossed or gleamed) but nonetheless, _it should sell in the market_. Latching it safely onto himself he rocketed his head up as his sharp sense picked out the sounds of death. The Primal shined in his eye as it scorched as the new figures that had entered onto the floors. The figures of the guards quickly falling as they slowly left the world, Garrett was now alarmed at how fast they were traveling towards him. He cursed and made way to the balcony. Ignoring the stinging pain in his eye and at the fact that he had yet to uncover who the people were.

There was a time and place for everything, but now he needed to get away.

Hoping across the balcony, he aimed for another rooftop as he shot the grapple hook upwards using the rope and climbing high enough to get out of sight.

Form the new shadows that covered his body, he welcomed the dark and it greeted him back with equal glee. Quickly devouring his presence and being altogether, hungry like and animal that had yet to be fed. Crouching from where he was, he watched the scene unravel before his eyes as a few men- who seemed strangely familiar with their husked voices appear instantly into the room. He was taken aback and realised that these were the same men from before; the ones who got up and seemingly disappeared before his eyes. And it seemed like there were more too.

"Sir, it seems we were beaten to it."

One of the men stated as he held up the freshly cut pillow that had the feathers falling.

"..."

This time, a man in a maroon red coat appeared in his line of vision. Among the lot, Garrett guessed that he was probably the leader of them considering the way they acted. Calm, quiet, listening to any orders that he may have. The said other seemed to scan the room, probably looking for any traces that Garrett may have left in case of them ever managing to find him. But Garrett was clean in his line of work, he was there to steal; not to made a ruckus, he was going to be a shadow that loomed in and out without the prying eyes of anyone. That was just him.

"And it seemed he escaped only recently too."

Garrett was brought back as one of the others caught sight of the rope he had recently latched on. Maybe it was time to go.

* * *

My eyes were brought to were a rope was sitting quite obediently from across the balcony. Someone had undoubtedly planted it there as they made their escape, a professional by the looks of it. Not one of the guards had been found dead or unconscious but only the pillow and item was touched. _A definite professional_. I had never seen such precision and skilled work in Dunwall before, not once in my life here had I ever seen someone execute such a stealing with such a grace. **It scared me to an extent**. If he or she was this good at stealing, how good was he or she at killing?

I glanced upwards to catch a fleeting figure into the dark, a cloak that showed only for a few seconds before disappearing.

_'I hope we meet little Thief.'_

* * *

**OMAKE:**

"Garrett you're back!"

"You stayed up?"

"Of course!"

"What are you? Lovesick?"

"Ahaha, very funny. Unpacking- and how was tonight?"

The thief held up the depressing looking book, "Boring, but somewhat eventful."

"Ohhhh really? Taken an interest in something?"

"Not really, but I think someone has taken an interest in me."

"Dear god Garrett, don't tell me your thinking of marriage."

"Did the seawater get to your head?"

* * *

**END**

* * *

I HOPE D YOU LIKED THAT

UHSFHFB

PLEASE REVIEW

KNDALNFANFLANANFLANFJNSL

;w;


End file.
